stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxine Vasser
| image2 = Max_Vasser2.jpg }} Max Vasser was a Starfleet starfighter pilot that flew with Banshee Squadron from 2370 to 2383. She was promoted to XO in 2373 when Commander Jasmine Phoenix was killed by the Jem'Hadar during the early days of the Dominion War, and remained until her resignation from Starfleet in November of 2383. (Star Trek: Banshee Squadron) History Maxine Vasser, or "Max" as everyone calls her, was born on Martian Colony 3. Her childhood was difficult. Her father, whom she idolized, was almost always away from home on business, and perhaps in over-compensation for his absence, her mother raised Max to be strong and self-sufficient. She grew up to be tough, stand-offish, and to rely on no one but herself. Max was one of the original members of Banshee Squadron. During the lull after the Dominion War she took a brief hiatus to fight on the Federation borders as a mercenary. In 2380, the Banshees were re-formed, and Max fought in the Kelvan Incursion, the First Mulluran War and the Second Mulluran War, almost single-handedly destroying an entire enemy supply convoy during that conflict. In 2374, her best friend and Wing Commander, Jazz Phoenix, was encircled and presumed killed by Jem'Hadar attack craft while on a misison in the Cardassian Badlands. Max blamed herself for not being able to save Jazz. In 2383, Jazz was found alive on a Cardassian prison planet and rescued by the Banshees, but shortly thereafter was killed in the dilithium mines of Rostella IV while defending the lives of her teammates. Max blamed herself for Jazz's second death as well. She became entangled in one of West's adventures when he ran into her while searching for her dead father while she was visiting the grave. Her father turned out not to be dead after all but merely hiding from the evil Section 31, but he was killed while defending his daughter and West from Section 31. Max blamed herself. Her encounter with Section 31 left a sour taste in her mouth. She began questioning her loyalty to Starfleet and the Federation for letting an organization like Section 31 exist within its operating mandate. She resigned her Starfleet commission and teamed up with West on his quest to poke a thumb into the eye of evil and make a little side cash. Personality Max had a very sharp intelligence and a strong will. If she wanted something, she got it, even if it took bending the rules. She was somewhat pessimistic with a sense of doom hanging over her, yet she had her moments of great belief in humanity. Gruff on the outside, but kind and loyal to those she considers her friends. Max was judgmental and did not easily give up her initial opinions even after they were proven incorrect. Overly aggressive. Esper sense Max had an extremely high esper rating. She could sense imminent danger, and had the uncanny ability to know exactly what her opponent was about to do, as if she could, in a limited way, foresee the future. Family Max's father was Claude Vasser. He was a Starfleet Intelligence operative and was hunted by Section 31 for defecting from that organization. He was believed killed in 2363. Max's mother was Claudia Farmer, who lived on Mars. Category:Star Trek: Banshee Squadron